


Getting Close To You

by Phia



Series: Powerful [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not supposed to use your superpower to team up with the guy you like. But nothing's ever stopped Rin before.</p><p>For Rinharu Week Day 6 - Transformation. Red prompt: Superheroes. You don't have to have read the other in the series to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Close To You

They sit in Haruka’s bedroom, side-by-side on his firm mattress. They’ve only exchanged a few words since coming back from the airport. Which is fine - Haruka doesn’t usually talk. But Rin thinks that he should start talking right now.

It has been a long time since they have seen each other, and a long time since Rin found about that Haru was helping out people with his power. Being the true superhero that you’d only read about rarely in the papers, a little more often in novels for children.

“I have a break for about a month,” Rin states again. He remembers texting to Haru before sending him a photo of his flight confirmation details. His hand falls from his own knee, and he fiddles with Haru’s blue blanket, twisting fabric in between the pads of his fingers.

Haru says, “I remember.”

Rin asks, “Are you okay?”

Haru finally turns to look at him, blue eyes gleaming. “Yes.”

Rin’s fingers find Haru’s collarbone. They press down on it and then curl around the side of his neck. The pads of his fingers brush against Haru’s skin.

“You just seem different,” Rin says. Haru hums, the sound vibrating under Rin’s fingers.

Rin shuffles closer. Haru’s eyes are wide. Rin can hear the rapid beating of his heart, pulsing underneath his clothes.

Haru’s eyes follow Rin’s lips, which dip down when he lowers his head. Haru fits his hand underneath Rin’s jaw, tilting his face upward until their lips are almost touching.

They are close enough for Haru to feel Rin’s words on his mouth.

“I can hear your phone ringing in the kitchen.”

Haru’s hands fall into his lap. He stands. “Oh.”

He leaves his bedroom and Rin stares after him. Rin hears him speaking quickly over the phone in the kitchen, before Haru walks up the stairs and brings it back with him.

“Let’s go,” Haru says. “You said you would help me with the calls, right? Someone just called and they’re worried about their daughter trapped in a building.”

“I know,” Rin replies, remembering that Haru has only known about his superhearing for a short while. Haru ignores him, going into his closet and pulling out a black messenger bag. Its strap winds across his torso, and the bag sits on his hip.

He turns to Rin. “Well, let’s go.”

Haru has a motorcycle stashed at the side of his house. Rin should’ve asked about it when they both walked in, but he was more concerned about _what happens now_ than _what happened while I was gone_.

Haru swings his leg around it, suave as ever as he seats himself. He hands Rin one of the helmets that hangs off the handle. Rin fits it over his head, his hair taking up a lot of the space in it. Haru puts on his own and then pulls them over to the main road.

They zoom down the streets, Rin’s arms draped around Haru’s waist. Rin knows what street they’re going to - he heard it over the phone, in snatches of quick words from a panicked voice.

Their village hasn’t changed much, but Rin’s eyes trace over houses and trees, kids playing on the sidewalk and people standing outside stores, chattering to each other, tilting their heads back to enjoy the autumn.

They reach a small bungalow set at the bottom of a hill. A woman is sitting on the porch, wringing her hands.

Haru walks up to her, Rin following behind. He wants to wind his arm around Haru’s waist, but he still isn’t sure about what he’s doing.

“Are you Sea Storm?” the woman questions towards Haru. Haru twists the strap of the bag between his fingers. A blush dawns across his face.

“Sea Storm?” Rin mumbles to himself, almost snickering. The woman doesn’t look at him, though, still focused on Haru.

“Yes,” Haru says, and he slips his hand into his jeans pocket. The black V-neck he is wearing shows off his collarbone, and RIn wants to touch it, place his palm over his skin. _Oh, God._

“Do you have the video?” Rin asks, already having heard the call. The daughter managed to send a short video to her mother before her angered boyfriend took away her phone.

The woman seems to notice him, and she nods. They follow her inside her home and down a hallway into a small kitchen, with gleaming white cupboards and a small island. On top of the island is her laptop, open already to a dark screen.

They stand on either sides of the laptop, and the woman presses the spacebar. Rin hears.

_Frantic English cursing from a girl around his age, possibly in her twenties. “Fuck you! I’m not just a piece of shit you can play around with. I don’t want -”_

_More mumbling in English, from a man._

_The sounds of people bumping against furniture. The sounds of furniture slamming against walls, wood creaking against something that does not give._

_And then, laced throughout the cursing. A bell chiming through the harbor. The cawing of gulls, coming from the same place as the bell, with the same presence of faintness._

“RIn!” Haru yells. Rin blinks and turns to him.

“Where is she?” There is a note of pleading in his voice.

Rin knows which harbor. And he hears six chimes - it’s half past six now.

“Yes,” Rin says, and then he hears more than feels anything, as Haru grabs his wrist, the pads of his fingers digging into his skin, as he drags him out the door with the mother crying out to him. Haru pulls him onto the motorcycle, shoves their helmets over their heads and turns on the engine, about to zoom off when -

“Wait.”

Haru shifts in his chair and raises his eyebrows. He hasn’t pulled down his visor yet, and Rin can see his face, painted over with shock.

What could possibly be so important?

“I can’t help you,” Rin says. “Do I really have to-”

“Yes, you can. I don’t have time for this,” Haru murmurs. He reaches forward and flips down Rin’s visor, then turns around and drives the motorcycle onto the road.

And if Rin clutches him around the waist a little tighter than before, neither of them say a thing.


End file.
